My Idea of Heaven
by Erotica Challenge
Summary: After purchasing a naughty negligee on impulse, Bella surprises husband Edward one night when he gets home from work. AH


**My Idea of Heaven**

As I slip on the black thong and sheer negligee, thoughts of Alice—my sister-in-law—flit through my mind briefly. She encouraged me to buy this, and while I was skeptical at the time, I'm glad now. I gaze into the full-length mirror in our bedroom and smile. _Yes, this was a good purchase._

The candles I've lit all around the room add a mystic glow to the reflection in the mirror, and I love the way I look almost ethereal. Turning from side to side, and even all the way around to admire the open back and my nearly naked ass in the mirror, I'm pleased. My feminine curves, my flat belly, my round breasts—visible through the sheerness of the soft black fabric—are all a pleasing sight. When taken as a whole, especially in conjunction with my long, wavy, brunette hair and large chocolate brown eyes, the overall package is—at the risk of sounding conceited—stunning.

I smile at my reflection before forcing myself away from the mirror. Edward is going to be home from work soon, and I've been planning this all day. To be perfectly honest, I've been planning this for _weeks. _Today is just the day it's all finally come together. I pull my lower lip between my teeth in anticipation of what I hope—_know—_my evening will contain.

I sit carefully on the padded trunk at the foot of our bed, and the velvet of the cushion feels heavenly on my bare behind. I'm not sitting on the trunk right now to feel the red velvet caress my butt, though; the real reason is the strappy black stilettos next to me. I've had my toenails painted crimson for the occasion, and watching them slide into the shoe and peek through the open toes makes me antsy for what Edward will think upon seeing them. Once both shoes are buckled around my ankles, I rise from my seat.

Clad in nothing but the naughty lingerie and sexy shoes, I carefully blow out the candles all over the bedroom; I'll come back up to light them after dinner before Edward can see the room. I leave the pink rose petals I've strategically scattered all over the royal blue sheets of our bed. When the last candle is extinguished, the room falls into darkness, cloudy from the smoke emanating from each candle. I take a deep breath, loving the scent of the smoke that clouds the room. A quick glance at the alarm clock on the side table tells me that my gorgeous husband will be home sometime in the next twenty minutes. It's imperative that I have dinner nearly ready when he arrives—_nearly _being the operative word.

Exactly as I planned, Edward arrives home just before I'm ready to plate up the food. I hear the gentle clicking of the lock and the door as it opens and closes.

"Bella, I'm—" He stops suddenly. I smirk over the sauce, knowing that he's taking in my bare backside. "Holy fuck. What…?" His footsteps have come to a halt in the kitchen entryway.

I turn to face him, and his expression is priceless—even better than I hoped. His normally emerald eyes have deepened to dark jade, and his jaw is tense. I can see that he still has one hand clenched tightly around his briefcase handle, while the other clutches his keys.

"Surprise," I whisper, moistening my lips with the tip of my tongue. He watches the movement very closely, and I notice a slight shift in the front of his black dress slacks.

"What are…? What's going…?" He can't get out a complete question.

I smirk at him. My heart is pounding in my chest at the sight of him trailing his eyes up and down my nearly nude form, and I rather like it. "Are you hungry?" I ask innocently, ignoring his befuddled state.

He looks at me like I've lost my mind. "You're kidding, right? I come home to find you dressed like… like _that_… and you want to _eat_?" He swallows thickly.

_Well, apparently he's found his tongue again. Good thing; I have big plans for that tongue tonight._

"It would be very inconsiderate of me not to feed my loving husband after he's been slaving away in the office all day." I puff out my lower lip in a slight pout, and he takes the bait. There's a clatter as his briefcase and keys hit the hardwood floor, and before I can process anything beyond the sound, Edward's across the room, holding me close, pulling my lower lip into his mouth. One hand is tangled in my hair, pulling slightly, and the other is gently caressing my bare ass cheek. The juxtaposition of the two actions—the roughness of the hair pulling versus the sweet caress over my behind—overwhelms my senses, and I become lost in the conflicting sensations.

He releases my lip so he can slide his tongue into my mouth. The feel of his tongue on mine is one of my favorite things in the world, and the taste that is so definitively _Edward _is my favorite flavor. I'm focused solely on him, and I eagerly take all he offers and only vaguely notice when he reaches behind me for something.

When he pulls away a moment later, we're both panting. He rests his forehead against mine and gazes into my eyes. "You look so sexy right now."

I don't answer except to pull my lip between my teeth seductively again and peer up at him through my lashes.

"Fuck," he groans, watching my actions. He shifts his hips slightly, his cotton-clad erection rubbing against my silk-covered sex, and it's my turn to groan.

"Dinner later then?" I ask.

He looks at me like I'm mad. "You know damn well that my coming home and seeing you in _that _would delay dinner. Honestly, I'm not sure why the hell you bothered to cook at all." The corner of his mouth lifts up in a half-smile.

"Because standing half-naked in the kitchen when I'm not cooking is just crazy," I say coyly.

A growl rips from his chest and he scoops me up bridal-style, carrying me up the stairs to our bedroom. I realize belatedly that I haven't been able to relight the candles from before, and for about a tenth of a second I regret having blown them out at all. Before I can think through it any further than that, we've stopped. "You've really gone all out, haven't you?" He's peering at the rose petals strewn all over sheets, the light from the hallway behind him illuminating the room.

Laying me carefully on the bed, he steps back and just gazes at me for what feels like an eternity. Finally he says, "Stay right there," and strides from the room.

I'm a little bewildered, but I obey. He's gone a long time, and my mind wanders. My eyes slide closed, and I picture his face upon seeing me tonight. The mere memory turns me on—even more than I already was—and I wonder what's taking Edward so long. A breeze wafts in from the open window over my head, making my negligee flutter against my skin; it feels fabulous, and I can't resist touching my own body. I start at my belly, feeling the smooth skin there, and make my way up until my hand reaches my nipple. Pinching slightly, I gasp at the sensation. I let my fingers play for as long as I can stand the denial of where I really want the pressure, barely aware of the sheer fabric covering me and the roses and cool satin sheets below me. My hand trails back down my stomach and plays with the lacy hem of my panties. The fabric tickles my skin slightly, and I squirm underneath the light pressure. I dip one finger inside the panties, needing to touch myself, yet also wanting to wait for Edward. My hand halts its movements involuntarily: to wait or not to wait?

"Touch yourself." The command is unexpected—I didn't realize Edward was back yet—but I don't have to be told twice.

My hand disappears into my panties, and the lace is rough against the back of my wrist. I slide one finger inside, gathering moisture, and use the lubrication as I begin moving my hand over myself. In seconds, I'm panting, so close to my release.

"Stop."

I can't keep the whimper in at his command, but once again, I obey and slide my hand out and away from my sex.

Edward comes over to the bed and slips his fingers into the waist band of my silky panties. "Lift up," he instructs. I can feel his breath over my legs as he moves the thong, and he kisses my inner thighs, my knees, and my ankles—right near the straps of the shoes I'm still wearing—as he slides the panties over my feet. I hear the muffled sound of the lace hitting the carpet as he drops my thong to the floor. "Much better. Continue."

The bed shifts slightly; he's sitting at my feet, presumably watching every move I make. I love when he watches me touching myself, and though this isn't exactly what I had planned, I'm not disappointed. I do wish he'd take over for me, but I'm happy just to let him watch, if that's what he wants. My left hand continues to move, occasionally slipping two fingers inside. My right hand has migrated up to one breast and is pulling and pinching a nipple. I can feel them hardening beneath my touch. "Fuck, yeah," I hear Edward murmur, and it sounds as if he's a million miles away.

"Oh, God," I pant. With both hands working in tandem over my body, I can't keep my climax at bay any longer. My stomach muscles clench, and I know I'm past the point of no return. "Ung, Edward!" I cry out, slipping two fingers inside and feeling my walls pulse around them.

I'm out of breath, but nowhere near satiated. My eyes flutter open, and I see my husband watching me from my feet. "Watching that… is the hottest thing ever." He sounds nearly as breathless as I am.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Strip for me?"

A rumble bursts from his chest. "I was wrong. Hearing you say _that _is the hottest thing ever."

He stands from the foot of the bed. I watch him, noting idly that he's changed. That must have been where he went before. Now he's just wearing worn jeans—no shirt or shoes. He's mistaken in his assessment of what's _hot_; seeing him dressed down like this is my idea of hotness. His unruly bronze locks stand up all over his head, and the light shining from the hallway—still the only source of light in the room—behind him gives a halo-like effect. _How fitting, _I think. _My angel._

He moves slowly, his fingers carefully pushing each button of his fly out of its buttonhole. I train my eyes on the smattering of hair that leads from his naval down to the top of his jeans. 'Treasure trail' is such an appropriate term; _my _treasure waits at the end of that particular trail. When the last button pops free, he pushes the denim off of his hips; it falls to the beige carpet and puddles at his feet. I've watched the jeans fall, and now I let my eyes take their time making their way back up his legs. About mid-thigh, I gasp. Edward wears boxers; since I can't see them now, that means he was going commando underneath the jeans. My eyes continue to drift upward, taking in his naked form with a sense of awe. I'm always struck by his beauty no matter how many times I see him undressed. By the time I've followed the trail of bronze hair up over his chest and meet his eyes, he's gazing at me with pure lust.

"You like?" he whispers, parroting my words from earlier.

I gulp and nod.

"Come here a second." He motions me with one finger, still standing right at the foot of the bed, facing me.

I sit up and crawl toward him. When I'm seated on the edge of the bed directly in front of him, he reaches behind me and gently pulls one side of the tie holding my negligee on. I barely feel what he's doing, though; I'm focused on the stunning man standing before me. Without thinking about it, I place my hands on his hips and lean in, swiping my tongue over his slick tip, causing him to hiss. His hands migrate away from the ties on my back and into my hair. I take his actions as encouragement to go on and lower my mouth over his erection. I take one long lick of his gloriously hard length, allowing my tongue to slide slowly over his silken skin before sweeping it across the head and suckling gently on the sensitive flesh. "Fuck," he mumbles. I move slowly up and down, teasing him, before sliding my hands forward and wrapping one around the base of his shaft and cupping his balls in the other. "So good." His breathing is picking up.

My mouth and hands work in tandem, my teeth scraping gently on the underside of his shaft on the down stroke and my tongue flicking at his moist tip each time I raise my head, bringing him closer and closer to his release. His legs stiffen, and his hands tighten in my hair, pulling it slightly. "Stop! God, stop, Bella." He's panting, and I know his request that I stop is the last thing he wants, but I also know that he wouldn't make it without a reason. "Scoot back and lay down," he requests when he's recovered somewhat. I quickly comply. The rose petals and sheets caress my back, and it's only when I'm lying down that I realize he's released not only the ties on my back, but the ones around my neck as well, and the sheer black fabric that was covering me in the kitchen and floating gently in the breeze from the open window is now gone. I hear a slight scuffle as Edward steps out of his jeans; I hadn't realized that he was still standing in the denim. He lifts first my left foot, then my right, up onto the bed; they'd be flat except that the stilettos are still gracing my feet. The extra height of my feet because of the shoes leaves me completely open to him. I suspect that's exactly what he wants, and when I feel the bed shift around me, and Edward positioning himself at my entrance, I know I'm right.

He leans over and kisses my lips. I eagerly return the gesture, wrapping my arms around him, caressing his soft bronze hair with my fingers. He pulls away gently and murmurs, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

And then he enters me, pausing once he's seated fully inside. I revel in the fullness of having him sheathed inside me. I raise my hands and rest them on the sheets above my head, exposing myself completely to him. He has one hand flat on the bed next to my hip, and the other is palming my breast. He knows exactly how I like it, and his hand on me is even better than my own before—just like I knew it would be. He kneads my flesh, drawing a whimper of pleasure from me. His fingers work my nipple expertly, and he starts to move. I forget about everything around me, every meticulous detail I planned out for tonight, every candle that didn't get relit, every rose petal beneath me… everything except for Edward and me. His mouth comes down on mine once more, and our lips move together perfectly. We're like two puzzle pieces that were made for each other. Neither of us would be whole without the other. His tongue sweeps over mine just as he adjusts, paying more attention to my other breast now. The combination of feeling his long, thick hardness moving deep inside me as his nimble fingers tease and caress my taut peak is almost too much to bear.

He pulls his mouth off of mine, and we're both gasping. He catches his breath quicker than I do, and dips his head down to take one nipple into his mouth while still manipulating the other. I feel like I'm going to combust when he does this. He sucks, licks, and nips, seemingly simultaneously, and the familiar tightening in my belly begins again. I feel my muscles begin to flutter and clench around Edward's length as he deepens his thrusts. Never allowing his lips to leave their post at my breast, he angles his hips and uses one of his long, strong arms to raise my hips and tilt my pelvis up to maximize the angle. With each of his powerful down strokes, he hits that secret place deep inside me that makes my body shudder, my legs begin to tremble, and my heart pound out a staccato rhythm. "Oh, God," I whimper. I need to come again; it's not optional at this point. I move my hand between our bodies, right to the place where he's entering me. I grip him as he pulls out, feeling the moisture—_my _moisture—covering him.

"Gah," he mutters, unable to say anything any more coherent than that. He slides through my fingers back into my wet heat, and using the natural lubricant, I glide two fingers over my sensitive bundle of nerves.

The result is almost instantaneous, and the coil in my stomach tightens further. I pant, knowing that I'm close. "Oh God, oh God, oh God, _Edward!" _His name escapes my lips as I explode, sparks flying behind my eyelids. I don't even remember closing them.

I barely come down from my high when Edward lets out a long, low moan. Two more thrusts and he stops, spilling into me. I feel him pulsating deep within my core, and my body trembles at the sensation. Edward collapses against me, completely spent, his hard, slick body cocooning me in his embrace. A feeling of completeness descends upon us both as our sweaty, heated bodies entwine. This is what I desired when I planned my evening—this feeling of complete fulfillment, love and oneness that exists in this moment. A glorious moment I get to share with Edward over and over. This is my idea of heaven.

* * *

><p>Hostess Note: Voting begins <strong>October 3rd<strong>! Follow us at TwiErotica on Twitter for updates, mood music, picspiration and more!


End file.
